


Wait

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Remus leaves.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Wait", a song by Sarah McLachlan

Remus shouldered his bag and glanced backwards towards the bedroom and his sleeping love. He tried. He and Severus had held each other after the murders of Lily and James, after both of their trials – his because he was a dark creature, Severus’ because he had the dark mark on his arm. It was now late November and Remus just couldn’t stay. He had gone through the most recent full moon with Severus by his side, his newly acquired fox form a small comfort. The pair of them had made so many plans, so many dreams they wanted to turn into a reality – they planned on making their relationship legally binding, maybe adopt a child they would raise side-by-side with Lily and James, buy a small cottage after the war and Remus would tend the greenhouse while Severus would sell potions….but then October 31 crashed down on them.

Remus folded the piece of parchment and placed it on the table by the front door for Severus to read in the morning, took one last look back at his love, and left.

_Severus,_

_You know if I leave you now, it doesn’t mean that I love you any less. It’s just the state I’m in. I can’t be good to anyone else like this._

_I love you always,_

_Remus_

**Author's Note:**

> Remus' note to Severus includes lyrics from Sarah McLachlan's song "Wait" off the album Fumbling Towards Ecstasy.


End file.
